Speedwagon High: other worlds
by CMXB
Summary: A collection of stories based on the Speedwagon High students if they where in other worlds and a Idea for Sequel for Speedwagon high
1. Chapter 1

**Doppio in Cell games**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Dragon Ball Z**

Young Boy with pink hair called Doppio was in a cliff watching the Cell games he was now lying in the ground to make sure not to be seen, he needed to obeserve these fighters to learn how strong they are and after seeing Cell defeating three fighters like they were nothing shows how strong he is compared to regular humans but he knows Cell is holding back.

"This is unbelievable that Cell guy so strong I need to report to Mister Speedwagon fast."Doppio said but before he could move the place he was exploded sending him flying to the arena and he hit the floor with his face making bleed and scream in pain.

Cell had his hand extended showing he was the culprit with a smirk on his face"now we found out the little rat that was spying on the tournament."

The new reporter said:"How terrible ladies and gentleman Cell just attacked a poor boy that was just seeing the Cell games maybe wating to see the champion."

"Cell what did you do that."Goku said angry at him.

"Simple I don't like little rats so I decided to give him a chance and fight me."Cell said.

"What, but I'm not here to fight why does this always happen to me."Doppio said scared.

"Maybe you should have thought that before coming here."Cell said as he approached him.

Doppio was scared then he felt something flow through him and Cell was about to punch him Doppio dodged it in slow motion and Kicked Cell away.

The Z fighters were stunned at what happen and Vegeta said:"That's Impossible how can that brat be able to dodge that."

Cell got up and said:"Well that was surprising you managed to kick me away now this makes this game even better."

Cell charged forth as Doppio used his Epitath and saw a vision it was Cell about to kick him so he dodget it again and jumped to the other side.

Piccolo watched the fight and said:"It's almost he knew Cell was going to attack him."

"Wait what you do you mean?"Krillin asked.

"It's like he knows what's going to happen."Piccolo said.

"You mean he can see the future."Trunks said. as Piccolo nodded.

Doppio remembered waht King Crimson said when he was about to arrive here so he prepared himslef and run towards Cell.

Cell smirk and charged at him then something happened arm appeared next to Doppio which surprised those who saw it and punched at Cell sending him flying he was about to fall but he stopped and flew back to the arena.

"Well that was interesting I wonder where did that arm come from."Cell said as Doppio stood quite.

"this is amazing the young man is fighting Cell and was able to damage."Reporter said as Hercule and his crew were stunned.

Doppio charged at Cell and Cell vanished making him stop then he was attacked from behind.

Doppio sttod back to see another vision and he tried to dodge Cell ki blast barrage but one hit him making him be in pain.

"I know now what you do you have the ability to see to the future."Cell said making Doppio surrpise"but it seems not that long so use it very wisely."

Doppio charged at him as Both King Crimson arms appeared and he tried to punch Cell with them as Cell stepped back to block them then he jumped kicking Doppio to the ground of the arena.

Doppio got mad and started to punch the ground as he started to glow.

"So you decided to show your true strenght finaly."Cell said with a smirk.

Doppio screamed as his ponytail broke as his hair grows a bit longer and then his stand came out then everyone saw him they saw King Crimson who had a look of anger on his face.

"So what do we have here so who are you?"Cell said.

"My name is King Crimson and I am part of Doppio so Cell prepare yourself."King Crimson said.

"Whoa this is weird that guy as another being inside of him."Yamacha said surprised

"No it more like they are the same but different at the same time."Piccolo said.

"What nonsense that boy can't fight on his own so he has to bring someone to fight for him."Vegeta said.

Cell smirked and said:"Well this is makes it interesting shame I don't have his dna I might have gain my own power but oh well ."He got in a stance.

"Hmph don't get cocky."King crimson said.

Something happen that made everyone confused and then Cell was punched through the stomach as he spat blood that arms was revealed to be King Crimson as he and Doppio were now behind him.

"You see Cell you can't defeat us we are invincible now die."king crimson said as he take his arm out then chops Cell through the shoulder leaving a large gap in his body and Cell falls to the floor.

King Crimson and Doppio walked away then they saw something that made them turn around and saw Cell regenerating as his stood back up and said:"Ok now what happen back their I didn't sensed you two move but you were behind me so what happen."

"You will never know now let's finish this."King crimson said a he and Doppio charged at Cell who also did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine Savior of Earthrealm**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Mortal Kombat**

In the island of Shang Tsung the Mortal Kombat Tournament was starting, Shang Tsung arrived with Kitana, Jade and Baraka.

On the sides were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Quan Chi, Cyrax, Sektor, Sub Zero, Liu kang and Raiden.

Raiden received a vison and Liu kang asked:"Lord Raiden what is wrong?"

Raiden takes his amulet to it damaged.

"Your amulet?"Liu kang said.

"It's is nothing Liu kang the Tournament Begins."Raiden says as the music started.

Shang Tsung walks in front and says:"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung In the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance."

A door was opened as everyone looked to see a young man entering he has long blond hair, he wears a long tail pink jacket, has pruple gloves and pants.

He looks at the fighters and walks to a corner waiting for the tournament as he thought for himself:Let's see how strong thse fighters are I was given this mission by mister Speedwagon to save this world.

"It seems we have another kombatant would introduce yourself."Shang Tsung asked him.

"My names is Valentine."Funny Valentine said.

"Very well as I was saying you participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history, the tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories wil determine Earthrealm's fate, if you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge, me."Shang Tsung said.

"That old geezer the final challenge."Johnny cage said.

Valentine walked to to Johnny and Sonya and said:"Don't be fool appearances can trick one."

Shang Tsung appeared next him and said:"Very true."

Shang Tsung flies to his throne and said:"Our first komabatant will be Valentine."

Funny Valentine walks to the arena:"Againts Reptile." A humanois reptile ninja was on the roof and jumps down to the arena.

"Fight."the match started as Reptile charged at him Valentine was able to dodge Reptile claws kicked him away, Valentine then ran up to him and started to punch and then threw a last punch throwing Reptile to the ground, Reptile got angry and sptis venom at Valentine but he jumped to the air at a great height surprising the other fighters then drops kicks at Reptiles face knocking him out.

Everyone was stunned at what happen and Johnny said:"Whoa how did he jumped high?"

Sonya was thinking the same and then Shand Tsung said:"Impressive now for second Challenge Baraka."

Baraka growls and jumps down to the arena he stares at Valentine, he draws his bladed and says:"They will taste your flesh.

Baraka charges at Valentine as he dodged his punches but Baraka draws one of his blades slicing Valentine in the chest making a flesh wound, Valentine flinch but continued as Baraka charges at him with both blades ready something happen a arm appeared and punched Baraka in the face, everyone wa sshocked to see it that then Valentine chargd at Baraka delivering punches and kicks finishing off with a uppercut winning him the match.

Valentine looked at his down opponent and thought: I was careless I used my stand to arm to finish this but I must keep it a secret.

"Congratulations Valentine now finish him."Shang tsung said.

Valentine looks at his opponent and said:"I pick mercy."

"Very well, the tournamnet will resume at dawn"Shang Tsung said as everyone was leaving Kitana looked at Valentine with interest as she left.

Valentine walks away as Raiden and Liu kang approach and Raiden said:"You fought well."

"Thank you and It's a honnor to meet you lord Raiden."Valentine said.

"It was good that you won your fight if not Shao Kahn would have been one step closer at winning Earthrealm."Raiden said as Valentine nodded.

"What happen back there how did that arm appear?" Liu Kang questions him.

"Let's say I belong to a group that has very bizzare abilities my is very strong now I must go, lord Raiden." Valentine said with a bow as he left them.

As Valentine walk through the place he foung a stone brigde with Sonya and Johnny he seems to try to pick her and he punches him and was preparing to fight.

"Wait a minute we shouldn't be fighting each other."Valentine said as he wento the middle of them.

"Stay of this."Sonya said.

"Look I know hes anoying but remember who the true enemy is."Valentine said.

"Yeah who?"Johnny said as he got up.

"Wait a minite you two don't know."Valentine said.

"I am here to find my C.O he was captured and hes here in this island."Sonya said.

"No way are you a cop."Johnny said.

"Special forces and what is the true enemy is then?"Sonya askes Valentine.

"This tournament is tot he decide the fate of this world if we lose a powerful conqueror will take over."Valentine said.

"Really."Johnny said.

"Look I don't know what you guys want but I need to go but I guess I'll help out if the world is in danger."Sonya left.

"Well hey thanks for helping me not fight her I don't like hitting laddies."Johnny said.

"No problem but lt's gto."Valentine said as Johnny nodded and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**UA VS Speedwagon high**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia**

In the Sports Festival Stadium all the citizens and heroes were excited to see UA compete againts different school called Speedwagon High,

"What's up everyone are you excited because I am so let's introduce the team representing UA it's Class 1-A."Present Mic said as Class 1-A came with their Hero costumes.

"And for the challngers the students of Speedwagon High."present mic said as Speedwagon High chosen came Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Yukako Yamagishi, Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Buccellati, Narancia Ghirga, Guido Mista, Trish Una, Jolyne Cujoh, Ermes Costello, Wes Bluemarine, Narciso Anasui, Risotto Nero, Ghiaccio, Pesci, Prosciutto, Johnny Joestar,Doppio and Funny Valentine.

"Now let's start the first match." Present Mic said as a screen picked two names in random and it landed on Kirishima vs Prosciutto.

"Alright."Kirishima said excited as Prosciutto scoffed.

They walked to the arena then the signal was given to fight Kirishima hardens his skin and charges at Prosciutto who was just standing.

Izuku looked at them and said:"Why is he just standing there shouldn't he try to defend himself at least."

As Kirishima came close with a punch Prosciutto grabbed his arm and his stand activated as Kirishima screamed as his skin wrinkled as he started to age rapidly, everyone except for Speedwagon High was shocked too see it as Kirishima turned to a old man.

"THE GRATEFUL DEAD."Prosciutto said as his stand appeared behind him as Kirishima fell to the floor as his body was too old to fight.

Class 1-A was shocked to see their friend in that state as Prosciutto looked at Kirishima with a bored look.

"Amazing bro you were able to secure a victory for Speedwagon High."Pesci said amazed.

Midnight went to check on Kirishima and was relieved he was alive and asked:"can you reverse the effects?"

"Yes but end the match he can't even move."Prosciutto said.

Midnight agreed as she declared him the winner Prosciutto went to his team side as Kirishima was back to normal and he returned to his team.

"I'm sorry guys."Kirishima said with a frown as he disappointed them.

"Don't worry you couldn't have known of his ability so we need to continue the winner decided when all members are eliminated so we still have a chance:"Izuku said.

"What ever I'll blow them away."Bakugo said.

"But still the power to age someone like that is pretty scary so we need to be careful with him."Momo said nervous.

"Now for the next match."Present mic said as the screen shows Mina vs Pesci.

"Huh me."Pesci said while pointing a him.

"Calm down Pesci it just a girl you will be fine."Prosciutto said.

"Alright I'll do my best:"Mina said.

"Be careful this one could as strong as the other."Izuku warned and she nodded.

Both Pesci and Mina walked to the arena and the match started and from Pesci hand appeared a fishing hook and Mina was confused seeing it.

Then a fishing rod came out of his hand and he yelled:"BEACH BOY." and throws the hook at her as she tries to dodge it but it followed as she dodges it it finaly got inside her hand.

"I got her bro."Pesci said as he pulls the reel as the needle sinks in deeper as Mina got nervous and her friends were shocked.

"Oh no it's getting deeper inside."Uraraka said nervous.

"She has to cut the line."Tenya said.

Mina tried to cut it off with her acid using her other hand but when they it bouced back and injured her.

"What it hurt her."Kaminari said.

"No my own reckless thinking made Ashido get hurt."Tenya said in shame.

"Oh nice try but nothing can break beach boy and any damage dealt to it will go back to the attacker now I'm going to reel you in."Pesci said with a smile as pulls her in and she wars dragged trough the ground as the hook got deeper and then Pesci threw her outside of the arena making him the winner then the hook was gone.

Pesci was happy and went back to his team hile 1-A couldn't belive they lost again.

Note:I wanted to make a speedwagon high fighting other schools like UA and Beacon from RWBY.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Chapter Doppio Yandere friend**

**I don'w own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Yandere Simulator**

When Doppio was a kid he was in Japan, he met a girl called Ayano Aishi she was kind when they were kids and her parents were interesting her mother seem nice thought kinds creepy and her father was nice but was shy around them, then Doppio moved back to Italy after a year now he wanted to go back and see her again so he went on a plane there after getting permission from Mister Speedwagon and he was excited to see Ayano again.

**Aishi house**

Ayano was preparing lunch in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door, her eyes widden as she goes to the door she holds a knife on her hand as she opens and sees a boy that seemed familar to her.

"Aya."Doppio said happy to see her.

Ayano was stunned there was only one person to call her that and said:"Doppio."

Doppio nodded and said:"It's good to see you again can I come in."

Ayano nodded and he entered the house, they were now in the living room sitting on the couches after Ayano put some tea and snacks on the table.

"So it's been a long time."Ayano said still stunned to see him.

"Yup and I'm happy to be here."Doppio said as he ate a cookie from the plate.

"So why did you come back?"Ayano asked.

"Well i wanted to see you again."Doppio said surprising her.

"Oh really."Ayano said.

"Yeah we haven't seen each other since we were kids so I came back to see you again."Doppio said.

"Oh that's nice, say Doppio where do you go to school now?"Ayano asked.

"England."Doppio responded.

"Whoa that's prett far, say do you still have that imaginary friend of yours I still remember when you pick up a phone to talk to him."Ayano said as she smiles.

Doppio blinked then he started to say:"RING RING RING RING."

Ayano was surprised and smiled knowing who it was.

"Where's the phone, oh there it is."Doppio said as he picked a remote"Click, Beep" then puts it on his ear"Hello"

"Doppio."King Crimson said to him.

"King Crimson what is it."Doppio whispered.

"I wanted to warn you that girl has danger to her so be careful."King Crimson said he ends the call.

Doppio looks the remote and said:"uh why do I have a remote?"

Ayano smirked and said:"don't worry now lets enjoy our time."

Doppio nodded as they had their snacks and tea while conversing about their times at school, then Ayano wanted to say something:"Doppio I need to tell you this before you get any wrong idea, you see theres this boy in school that I like and I'm trying to win him."

Doppio frowned when they were kids he did have a crush on her and said:"Well if that what you feel like than I want you to be happy so good luck on that, if you want to hang out and be friends heres my phone number."Doppio gave her a paper with the number and she nods.

After that they did hang out from going to the arcade, walking at the park and having lunch, Ayano was fealing strange when she reunited with Doppio again the conection they had was back and for some reason it made her happy but why they were friends so why does he make her more happy then being with Sempai.

Ayano helped Kokona with her fathers debt and she invited her to come to her house to talk.

"I want to thank you again fro helping my dad I won't ask what you did, I'm sure it's something you wouldn't want to talk about."Kokona said.

"I hope you give him what he deserves."Kokona said as Ayano got up as what she said next wasn't heard as Ayano was behind and she wanted to get rid of her as she reaches for her then she looks at a picture next to the TV it was a one of her and Doppio together when she saw that she stopped, for her time in school she trid to be like her mother but after seeing Doppio again she feels like she doesn't need to do it.

Ayano goes back to her seet as Kokona said:"You saved my dad and now I can finally stop spending time trying to make money in gross ways."

"Oh I just realised I have been rambling this entire time, you said you had something important to tell me?"Kokona asked.

"Yes you see I liked this boy in school but another one from my childhood came back he'my friend but now I'm feeling strange like he was more important."Ayano said.

"Oh then that must love."Kokona said making her shocked.

"You see normaly when childhood friends are together again some times they gain this type of feelings after so long like they didn't now it at first so if you, so why don't you follow what your hear says."Kokona said.

Ayano thinks about she doesn't know much about sempai but with Doppio he liked spending time with her so she made up her mind.

"I will got ask him if he still likes me."Ayano said.

"Good for you, hey do you have a picture of him now you made me curious."Kokona said.

"theres one over there next to the tv."Ayano said.

Kokona saw it and said:"you both seem so happy together it must be a really nice boy."

"he is he just a ha slittle quirk where he goes to take to a imaginary phone to talk to his imaginary friend."Ayano said.

"Really well that's cute sometims that ones that are still a child at heart are the kind ones so go for it."Kokona said.

Ayano nodded, after Kokona left she decided to call Doppio to a spot, She was now under a tree as Doppio came.

"Aya I came did you want to talk about something?"Doppio asked.

"Yes Doppio remember when I said I liked a boy?"Ayano said as Doppio nodded."Well I changed my mind I'm in love with you."she then runs up to him and kisses him, Doppio was stunned but return it, after that they became official as they were together.

**Note:I wanted to make a chapter about Doppio with a Yandere since he was kind of crazy in the anime like the scene he attacked the taxi driver.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Giorno's MUDA**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Dragon Ball Super**

In the tournament of power Master Roshi just finished fighting againts Ganos and Goku helping, he was now behing a part of the destroyed arena and said:"things don't go like they did in my youth."

"You seem very tired."He heard a voice as he stood up to prepare himself, as he was looking around someone came behind him.

"Where are you looking?"Master Roshi flinched and was sent flying to a another part of a destroyed arena and Frost kicks him down.

Frost steps on his shoulder and said:"When there's so little resistance, its actually quite boring."then he puts more pressure as Roshi screamed in pain.

Then he was hit and throw to the side, Frost got up and saw the attacker was Giorno Giovanna.

"What, but your from a different universe why would you save him, let me guess are all of you so kind that you help even the enemy."Frost mocked him.

"I shouldn't explain especially to piece of scum like you."Giorno said as this made Frost mad.

Frost charges at him and said:"Why you little brat." but as he came closer Gold Experience came and punched him in the face then started a barrage of punches.

**(Insert Giorno theme)**

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA ." Gold Experince said.

Everyone that was close looked at it"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA ." The Zenos were interested as they it was cool."MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.".

Champa was getting nervous and said:"how strong is that guy?" Vados was interested as they didn't know his strenght.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYY"Gold Experince continued"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA "Frost started to yell in pain,  
"MUDA."Gold Experince sent one final punch sending Frost out of the arena, then he appear on the universe 6 seats.

"Frost was eliminated."Grand Priest announced.

"That was cool."First Zeno said.

"Cool, Cool"Second Zeno said.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA"They said as they imitated the punches.

Master Roshi stands up to his knees and said:"Thank you young man."

"Don't worry get better now I must go help my team."Giorno said as he goes away.

The other universes were stunned at that type of brutality, he really taught Frost a lesson as they were more cautious of his team too is he was that strong.

**Note:heres a scene where Giorno gives Frost the Cioccolata treatment, and a idea if he was in the tournament of power.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stormy Day**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Dragon Ball Super**

At the tournament of power explosions where happening everywhere, Kale from universe 6 was fighting a member of universe 11 called Methiop, he continues to punch at her as blocks them with arms as she steps back, she lands a punch on his face and his arms falls.

"Yes."Kale said happy about it.

He opens his eyes has the face tentacles grab her hand and he said:"Just kidding."

Kale got scared as she tries to pull her hand then she was punched in the stomach, she steps back as she holds her stomach in pain, she then steps on a foot as she got nervous and she looks back to see Napapa.

"That hurt."Napapa said and he grabs her by her ponytail.

"S-Stop!"Kale saidas she struggles btu he laughs at her.

"As of today you're a human punching bag."Nanpapa said.

Methiop throws a few practice punches, he turns to her and said:"are you ready?"

Kale got scared but before they could do anything they were blown away by a gust of wind as Kale was thrown to the air, as she falls down she was caught in someones arms, she opens her eyes to see it was Wes and he was angry.

Napapa and Methiop got and as they looked who did it and Methiop said:"hey what are you doing, she is from a rival universe yet you saved her, why would you save a enemy when she could have been eliminated?"

"The thing I hate is weak pieces of scum who think are strong for ganging up on a girl."Wes said as he glares at him.

They got angry as they prepared themselfs while Kale was stunned and she blushed at how close they were.

Napapa chuckled and said:"well you're now defenceless since if you carry her you can't defend yourself."

"Oh really, well you didn't know what my universe can do."Wes said as they got confused.

Then Weather Report appeared by his side surprising them and Wes said:"Meet Weather Report my stand."

"Stand?"Napapa said confused.

"Wait that is a extra member so your cheating."Methiop said.

"No, a stand is a maifestation of ones fighting energy so he is apaer of me."Wes explained as they got shocked to hear that.

"Wait a manifestation of ones fighting energy."Gowasu said confused along with Rumsshi.

The other gods were stunned to hear that has now they now what secrets that universe 13 has.

"It seems these stands could interesting to see."Whis said curious about them.

"I can't believe they have this type of power that basically doubles their members."beerus said anfry about it.

Goku saw it and said:"whoa amazing I can't wait to see how strong that stand is."

The two members of universe 10 charged at him as Weather Report stood infront of him as they got close when they touched his stand they got electricuted shocking(no pun intented) everyone around that saw it and Weather report sent a stronger gust of wind sending them flying out of the arena and they appear on the seats.

"Napapa and Methiop from universe 10 are eliminated."The Gand Priest said.

"Napapa."Zeno 1 said as he clicks on the screen with Napapa face.

"Methiop."Zeno 2 said as he presses Methiop screen.

"That was cool."Zeno 1 said.

"Cool cool."Zeno 2 said.

Wes puts Kale down and said:"are you alright ?"

"Y-Yes."Kale said shy about it.

"Kale."They saw Caulifla coming toward them"okay you jackass you want to get Kale you better get through me." and she was in between them.

"Wait sis, he saved me."Kale said.

"Wait, really?"Caulifla said confused as Wes nodded.

"Wall thanks I guess but why save Kale?"Caulifla asked.

Wes turns back and said:"I don't like scum like them that think their strong by ganging up on a weaker person and if you think I was trying to get her attention I have a girlfriend."

Kale was a bit sad hearing that but wanted to know if she could be with him.

"So see ya."Wes said with a smile as he turns back to them.

"Yeah yeah but next time I will kick your butt."Caulifla said.

Wes then return to the battlefield as now Universe 13 power was revealed as th team will fight more seriously.

**Note:heres another based on the idea of the stand users in the TOP and if anyone interested to see more I might make it a sequel to the actual Speedwagon High story as Wes mentioned he had a girlfriend so you can guess who it is also heres the team list with some undecided.**

**1 Giorno**

**2 Wes**

**3 Josuke**

**4 Okuyasu**

**5 Jolyne or Kakyoin**

**6 Bruno**

**7 Jotaro**

**8 Hermes or Funny Valentine**

**9 Prosciutto**

**10 Doppio or Risotto **


	7. Chapter 7

**UA VS Speedwagon high part 2**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or My Hero Academia**

After Pesci one his fight he goes back to his team while class 1-A help Mina and he looks at the crowed and waves at someone.

"Who is he waving at?"Kirishima said as they looked at the crowed.

At the seats was Meeshell as she was waving at him and next to her was the rest of Ever After High who wanted to see their friends compete along with the other Speedwagon high students.

"Wait is that his girlfriend?!"Kaminari said in sock.

"What how can a guy like him get a hot girl like her."Mineta said.

"I don't know why are you so jealous she is not even from our school and who are you to say that they can't be together."Momo said.

"Okay now for the next match."Present Mic said as the screan was not sorting the next one, the names were Yukako and Tsuyu.

"Ribbit looks like it's my turn."Tsuyu said.

"Yeah but watch out for her abilities."Lida said warning her.

Tsuyu goes to the arena as Yukako was there ready, when the match began Yukako throws her hair at her as Tsuyu jumps away to avoid it.

"So it's her hair that reminds me of another quirk."Tsuyu said.

Tsuyu starts to avoid her as she sees that the hair was also strong as he broke the arena floor.

"Why is she only running from her?"Ochako asked.

"Because she doesn't want to get caught, if she lets her get caught by her opponents hair she will lose as that hair way strong enough to break stone."Izuku explained.

"Will you just stay still."Yukako said as she was getting irritated.

Then Yukako spread her hair to different places as Tsuyu stopped in the middle of it as she sees the hair, then the hair grabbed her.

"Ha ha ha ha now how do you like that you UA students are no match for us Speedwagon students as our stands are better than your quirks."Yukako said as she throws Tsuyu to the air.

"Well good thing we have plenty of training."Tsuyu said confusing Yukako.

Tsuyu then throws her tongue at Yukako neck surprising her as she drags her to where she was.

"If I can't beat you in terms of power than I will just have to outsmart you."Tsuyu said as Yukako was now next to her as she uses her like a platform and kicks out of the arena and Tsuyu lands on the arena.

"Yukako."Koichi said worried as he goes to check on her.

"And Class 1-A finally gets a win as Yukako is out of bounds."Present mic said as Class 1-A cheered.

Tsuyu goes to her team as Lida said:"Good work Asui we were able to achieve a win."

"Yeah she was strong but her crazy nature gave me a win."Tsuyu said as Yukako goes to her team.

"But still we need to be careful as we don't what the rest of them can do."Izuku said as most agreed.

"Okay now let's begin the next match than will have a break."Present Mic said as the screan showed the next group, Giacchio vs Tenya Lida.

"All right everyone I will now face my oppenent for the honor of our school."Lida said as he got ready.

"I will win this fight."Giacchio said as he goes to the arena.

"Giacchio good luck."they look to see Crystal cheering for him.

"Oh thanks Crystal."Giacchio said.

"How come those guys get pretty girls as their girlfriends."Mineta said.

Giacchio and Lida stare at each other, then the match began and Lida runs at him with highspeed but then he saw Giacchio getting covered in ice as he stops and jumps back to avoid it.

"So he has the same power as Todoroki."Izuku said as Todoroki looks at the fight.

"No he his ice is even colder."Todoroki said surprising them.

"Well your a fast guy but, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME."Giacchio said as his suit appeared as he skates towards Lida.

"Wait he has now a suit of armor."Lida said shocked as he starts to run around to avoid him.

"You aren't going away you fool."Giacchio said as he was catching up to him.

Lida then stopped for a unkown reason and sae his legs were stuck to the ground, Giacchio then was next to him as he kicks him off of the arena making him the winner.

"Well everyone the first part is over so will be taking a break."Present mic said as the crowed started to leave for a break before the next match started.

Lida goes to his team with shame and said:"everyone I am sorry to disappoint you."

"Hey don't worry about it we got information of one of them at least so let's use this chance to prepare for the next fight in case we have to figth against one of them again."Izuku said trying to cheer him up.

"Well we got another win."Giacchio said as he came back to his team.

"But we still should be carefull as some might be trouble like that frog girl."Giorno said.

"He is right some have hero training so they should be able to at least counter some of us next time."Bruno said as they went to the locker room they were given to rest.

**Note:here another figth with UA and Speedwagon high and UA got one win as Tsuyu used the tournament rules to her advantage with the use of her quirk but Lida still lost as white album is greater and Todoroki Ice quirk covers a bigger range but White Album is colder as it was shown in the show and the tournament is like the universe 6 one so Pesci and Prosciutto are still able to fight along with Giacchio.**


End file.
